1 Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a means for storing as display items, compact disks (CD's) and more particularly to an attractive and economical, wall-mounted method of display that offers easy access to each CD while providing a full front display of each CD, multiples of which produce a decorative picture montage.
2 Overview of Prior Art
Compact disks for audio and computer use have gained greatly in popularity in recent years. Connoisseurs of music, computer programs and data, and computer games have a difficult time searching through stacks of compact disks (CD's) to find their desired CD selection because most storage and display apparatus show only the ends of the cases. Even with good vision, the small print on the ends of the cases is difficult to read from several feet away. The prior art designs are basically used for storing out of sight and transporting from place to place, rather than displaying for the artistic pleasure and convenient use of the CD's. They are generally complex designs which are visually obtrusive and which cover up a large portion of the front face of the CD making identification difficult The present invention is very simple in design and leaves all of the front face of the CD free of any cover except for a small strip at the base which lies behind the clear plastic rail. This portion is also highly legible. Therefore the present invention clearly displays the front side of the individual CD's, enabling the viewer to easily read the cover, thereby overcoming the problem of identification. The design and materials used in the preferred embodiment of the present invention, make the rail almost invisible from across a room and enable the user to display single or multiple rows of CD's on the wall surface of a room, creating a colorful, decorative, picture-like montage.
None of the prior art is designed such that they simultaneously show the graphic art front face of all of the stored CD's without having to look through some portion of the storage apparatus which obscures part of the front face, and none are sufficiently attractive that they would be chosen by a decorator to be used as an artistic wall display.